The Sufferers Final Battle
by whostuck123
Summary: The Sufferer has his final battle with Her Imperial Condescension. Rated T for blood and stuff. Really short, just felt like writing something. WARNING : I wrote this late at night so prepeare for many... many... MANY... typos.


The Sufferer stands, back to his cult of religious followers that now made up his army. The Condesce was coming home. His cloak billowed in the wind as he stared over the planes of the battlefield in front of him. He stoically, awaiting Her soldiers. He knew what this day would bring, it would bring death and bloodshed, but it may also bring peace. It may teach the Highbloods the error of their ways. It may bring an end to this endless, bitter war.

A gentle hand alights on his shoulder. The lovely Dolorosa is standing beside him, his Disciple to his left and ѱionic behind him. The Sufferer turned to either side and looked at his companions, he felt distant from them, even his Disciple. They trusted him fully, to never make a wrong move or choice, even to lead them bravely in to battle. He could not let any harm come to these trolls, these friends; little did he know, his friendship, leadership and trust has already cost them greatly and will cause more harm than he ever could have guessed.

Slowly, he saw Her Imperious Condescension's army march into view; their steps synchronized, sending an sound throughout Alternia that struck fear into the hearts of the bravest of trolls. The sound of clanking metal rang through the fields, alerting their enemies of their presence. Leading the battalion was none other than the Condescension herself. As Her soldiers drew closer, The Sufferer could see that there were not many soldiers, The Baroness thought that she could win this battle easily, without even taking away many soldiers from other duties. The Sufferers face was an impassive mask of stone as he motions for his army to hold up their banner. The candy red flag waves in the gentle breeze as The Sufferer looks down upon the approaching trolls.

Her Imperial Condescension steps forward and looks up expectantly at The Sufferer. He walks down his vantage point on the hill to meet her halfway.

"C9ndescensi9n." the Sufferer says simply.

"Signl-Ess" The Condescension smiles knowingly down at the troll before her.

"I giv-E you on-E last chance to hand yours-Elf ov-Er, Signl-Ess, this is v-Ery g-En-Erous of m-E."

"n9." The Signless is still determined that he can win this war.

"Th-En you know what this means." The Condesce looks down upon this troll, her smug, cat-like smile every presence. The Signless nods. "You know how many of your p-Eopl-E will suff-Er?" It is not a question, but a statement.

"I am aware 9f the implicati9ns 9f this and I am kn9wingly partaking in it. Th9se wh9 d9 n9t die in this war, if I l9se will 6e put t9 death, if I give up they will 6e put t9 death. My 9nly chance t9 save my pe9ple is t9 fight." The Signless says before turning away to return to his followers, The Condesce calls after him.

"So long, nobl-E Sufferer, and watch your p-Eopl-E di-E." Her Imperial Condescension purrs before turning away and returning to her army.

Somewhere, a horn blares. The Signless leads his army in a full on attack against the Condescension, she is ready for him and chaos ensues. The Signless is quickly separated from his companions as the war waged on. He hears pained screams and 6l99d curdling victory screams from somewhere amongst the fray. He was battling heatedly with his sickles. Slowly, the battle draws on, and the Signless is losing.

Things don't look good, blood runs like rivers under the feet of the still fighting soldiers. Bodies lay strewn across the bloodstained battlefield. Suddenly, the battle stops, starting in the middle and moving outward in waves until everytroll is standing and watching; some smiling, some crying out in dismay. The Signless kneeled wounded on the ground, his head hanging in defeat with Her Imperial Condescension standing over him, her 2x3 gold Trident under his chin. She smiles evilly, looking down on her opponent. She forces his chin up with her Trident, looking for despair and defeat in his eyes. Instead, she found a burning passion and anger in those ruby eyes. She frowns and growls. "TAK—E HIM AWAY!" she shouts, her soldiers hall him up by his arms and drag him away, cheering at their victory.

"And the others?" A soldier asks.

The Baroness shrugs apathetically. "Kill th-em." The Condescension walks away laughing cruelly to the sounds of the anguished screams of the dying trolls, leaving destruction in her wake.


End file.
